This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as, plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure relates to resealable closure mechanisms or zipper-type closures for resealable packages.
Many packaging applications use resealable containers to store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages may be used to store food products, non-food consumer goods, medical supplies, waste materials, and many other articles. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. The need to locate a storage container for the unused portion of the products in the package is thus avoided. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Some types of resealable packages are opened and closed using a slider device. The slider device typically includes a separator or spreader-type structure at one end that opens a closure mechanism, having profiled elements or closure profiles, when the slider device travels in a first direction along the mechanism. The sidewalls of the slider device are configured so that the sidewalls engage the closure profiles and progressively move them into engagement to close the resealable package when the slider device is moved along the closure mechanism in a direction opposite the first direction.
Improvements in the design and manufacture of closure mechanisms and slider devices are desirable.
In general terms, this disclosure relates to resealable closure mechanisms having slider devices operably mounted thereon for selectively opening or closing the resealable closure mechanism. In one aspect, a slider device having contoured top and sidewalls is disclosed for use with a resealable closure mechanism having a first closure profile and a second closure profile. One embodiment of a slider device includes an engagement structure for engaging and interlocking first and second closure profiles of a resealable closure mechanism. For example, the slider device includes a top wall having a first protrusion integral with the top wall at a first end of the slider device and a second protrusion integral with the top wall at a second end of the slider device. The first and second protrusions are constructed and arranged to engage the first and second closure profiles to selectively open and close the resealable closure mechanism as the slider device is moved from a first position to a second position.
The disclosure also concerns a reclosable zipper arrangement. In one embodiment described, the zipper arrangement includes a first closure profile defining a first closure member having an upper latching portion and a lower latching portion. The first closure profile also includes a locking finger. The zipper arrangement also includes a second closure profile having a second closure member with a catch. A slider device is provided to engage the locking finger such that the lower latching portion of the first catch interlocks with the second catch of the second closure member when said slider device is selectively moved along the resealable closure mechanism in a first direction.
In a second embodiment, a second slider device includes a top wall, a first and second sidewall depending from the top wall. The first and second sidewalls define slide channels that receive and engage the first and second closure profiles to selectively open and close a resealable closure mechanism as the slider device is moved from a first position to a second position.
A second embodiment of a resealable closure mechanism operable with the second slider device is also disclosed. In the second embodiment, the zipper arrangement includes a first closure profile defining a first closure member having a catch, and a lever or flange member cantilevered from the first closure profile opposite the first closure member. The zipper arrangement also includes a second closure profile defining a second closure member, and a lever or flange member cantilevered from the second closure profile opposite the second closure member. The slide channels of the slider device receive and engage the flange members of the first and second closure profiles such that the first and second closure members interlock when the slider device is moved in a first direction and disengage when the slider device is moved in a second direction.
Methods of using a resealable package are described. Methods include a step of moving a slider device along a mouth a first direction from a side seal of the resealable package such that the contoured top and sidewalls of the slider device engage the first and second closure profiles of the resealable closure mechanism. Packages and slider devices as described herein may be usable in this method.